


In Darkness A Spark Of Light.

by KeyKeeperTomah



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeyKeeperTomah/pseuds/KeyKeeperTomah
Summary: Short story about Meg and the new killer because I needed to get back in to writing. (P.S: sorry if the grammar and other errors are present I was working on this story on my phone instead of the comfort of my computer)





	In Darkness A Spark Of Light.

The darkness weighted along the ground hiding the intricate paths around the estate. A sharp howl from what seemed like the bowls of hell echoed across the distant fog cape. The ghost like being twitched its way along the rocky path twitching at every noise. Gazing downward along the ground than back up into the sky searching hard for something that it felt trespassed into her domain.  The clear thud of shoes crunching dirt sent the spirit into a spiral its eyes centered on a young woman who walked calmly through the smokey terrain. At the same time two heads lifted above a nearby crate watching the events play out in front of them like a bad horror movie. "She's dead for sure" one spoke to the other as he ducked back down surveying the area behind him worried that something unseen could creep onto the two.

"Should we help" the other asked watching the spirit creep close to the girl. "Dammit Meg" he chanted dropping his head below the box searching the ground below the fog for a rock or branch to distract the being. Meg walked forward unflinching as the cold blue spirit twitched in front of her. The spirit lowered its right hand down to her shoulder while the other snapped forward stopping just short of her cheek. Meg rose her hand up to catch the fleeing hand her thumb grazed the blade that protruded from the back of spirit’s hand. 

"Its alright" Meg spoke loud enough to make sure the spirit could feel complacent to stay. The two on lookers watched in both fear and confusion as the spirit wrapped its arms around the young woman the whimpers and grunts stopped as it rested its body against hers. After what seemed like an hour the being stood straight offering her hand to the woman its fingers twitched and snapped until Meg grasped tight offering the being a complacent smile and nod. The two on looker crept closer and closer to Meg the closest reached forward slowly. Within a split second he tucked his hands back barely dodging the swing of blade through air. Falling to his back the being toward over him roaring loudly into the tree top the blade centered over the man's body his eyes widened then shut tight. After a few minuets he cracked the seal on his eye lids finding a shadowy tall figure standing in front of him a few drops of blood fell onto his pants leg. Opening his eyes wide he found Meg towering above him looking at her back he fled running as fast as he could. In his mid dash he turned watching the spirit crouched in front of the young woman his mind raced as he jumped over the knocked over pallets. The loud screech’s were soon replaced with whimpers echoing along the trees. The being fingers cracked and popped as it gripped the woman’s hand tightly. The Icy grip soothed the burning sensation that came from the freshly punctured hole; Meg gave the spirit a look of fondness as she reached up her fingers sliding through the Icy tendril of hair that waved into the air. “That little cut won’t hurt me” she promised pulling the spirit’s head closer “come on it’s not every day or year or minute that I get to spend with you” her she waved toward the hill that protruded through the mist. The last on looker turned resting his back against the splintered wood of the crate his head tilted downward rubbing his dirty hands through his hair.

“Now I have seen everything” he snorted watching as the lights shot off in the distance followed by a foghorn. After a few minuets he jumped up standing straight up something he felt he hadn’t done so in forever. His back popped as he walked toward the bright light and the sirens off in the distance. As he passed by the gates he turned facing the dreaded playground that he and others had come to fear with some renewed courage. He walked by for what seemed like hours until he came across a familiar setting of a campfire crackling in the night pushing the darkness back the camp site crowded with faces who sat while some stood around. 

“Hey you saw that right” the voice shouted from beside the fire a young man jumped to his feet he quickly rushed toward the man. “Jake you saw that thing and Meg right, what happened” he grasped at the man’s jacket trying to ring out what he learned.

“Dwight ain’t none of my business” Jake replied walking closer toward the fire; he dropped down next to the roaring flame. Time seemed to be a distant concept as the sun never rose neither did the moon Jake just laid back watching the others one after another walk off into the fog seeing some return in shorter times other seemed longer. The crunching of dirt behind him dragged his attention as Meg wondered back to the fire a look of peace on her face as she took a seat next to him. “Feel better” he asked as he dropped back to the ground looking upward at the darkened sky.

“Much better” Meg smiled looking down at the white rags that wrapped around her wound.


End file.
